


A dash of charms and spells

by eotteokeos



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cute, Fluff, M/M, im sorry, this is srsly something i wrote in one seating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eotteokeos/pseuds/eotteokeos
Summary: Daniel finds the light-brown haired boy who looked lost amongst the crowd, adorable with his pink scarf and colorful luggage.He finds out later that not only was his eyes beautiful but also his flowery and colorful choice of words.gryffindor:  Daniel (3), woojin (2)Hufflepuff: Minhyun (4), guanlin (1), jisung (5),Ravenclaw: Daehwi (2), Jaehwan (3), jinyoung (2), Sungwoon (4)slytherin: Jihoon (2), Ong (4)I'm basing their age on their real age and years by high school in real life since in HP films they're basically a bunch of babies





	1. Of cuties and slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I suck at summaries but this pretty much is a nielwink harry potter AU!
> 
> This was actually supposed to be a one shot but then it's like 13.5K long so...
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want~  
> @eotteokeos

Daniel holds back his signature toothy grin, his body shaking from the effort of containing his laugh as he looks at the person out the tinted window. He was probably a head smaller than Daniel, his hair a dark shade of brown and his skin, pale amidst the dark clothing he had on. He was carrying all his stuff (a black cat, his books, his _pink_ scarf, his beret) in one hand while dragging his luggage that was too _eye-catching_ amongst the people bringing gray and black luggage. His face had a tint of pink probably due to the cold or because he was shy around people. Daniel noted that he was avoiding people when he walked, stopping every now and then.

 

_Adorable_ , he thought. He would’ve helped him if it wasn’t for the fact that their prefect specifically told him to stay the fuck put or else he’s sending him home. I mean, it wasn’t his fault that his cat hates his face that’s why she scratched him last year but whatever.

 

When Daniel caught the guy sneezing he almost cooed at the sight, only to feel a pretty hard jab at his rib. He looks at the person next to him, knowing who it was and coming face to face with his friend of many years, his emerald green and silver scarf snuggly fit on his neck, and his brow raised “What’s up with your face?” he asked.

 

Daniel scowls, how dare did Ong Sungwoo break his moment of peace and silence, “Nothing. What’s up with yours?” He shivers as the wind from outside blows past them, taking his scarlet and gold scarf from his bag and putting it on.

 

His friend rolls his eyes and continues talking with the others, thankfully leaving Daniel alone. Looking back outside, he looks for the boy he saw and pouts when he sees none.

 

_Well, I’ll definitely see him at the sorting. Bet he’ll be at Ravenclaw along with Minhyun._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days passed and Daniel had completely forgotten about the person he saw at the express what with him not being able to go to the sorting because his dumb self, ate a fucking crab and almost died because he was allergic to it. In the end, he was sent to the infirmary and had to be holed up there for the night. His stomach in pain and the boy long forgotten.

 

Throwing everything in his bag, he runs out of the Gryffindor room and runs down the hall, the portraits telling him to slow down because it was too early. Of course, he wasn’t going to do that. His first class was divination and he’d had enough of professor Sybill forcing predictions down his throat when she had had enough of his tardiness last year.

 

Looking at his watch he curses yet again. “Shit, I’m definitely failing this class.” He tells himself as he rounds the corner only to bump into someone. “woah” he says regaining his balance. “sorry, are you—“ he stops midsentence when he realizes who it was. “Oh, the cut—“

 

“Fuck, I don’t have time for this.” The boy in front of him blurted, not noticing Daniel who was looking at him. “That bitch is going to kill me.” Bracing himself, he runs down the hall where Daniel had come from and then he was gone.

 

Daniel blinks. And he blinks some more. Did he really hear him say that?

 

Hearing the second bell, he breaks out from his stupor and gasps, looking at his watch yet again. “Damn!” Looking at the hallway one last time, he starts to sprint, a slight smile on his face.

 

_Slytherin, huh. Still adorable._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lunch came and Daniel thankfully arrived to class earlier than Professor Sybill else he’d had to stay back and learn those divination figures that she’d been throwing at him. Walking towards the food hall, he spots Ong from afar and calls out his name. “Ong!” Jogging towards the other, he notices the small bandage on his right hand.

 

“What happened to that?” Daniel raises his brows at him.

 

Ong looks at where Daniel was pointing and smirks, “Found someone interesting and he bit me for using him as an armrest. I swear to god he’s the reincarnation of a serpent.” Ong shakes his head and sighs. “How was divination?”

 

“it bloody sucked.” Daniel gruff out. “She had called Yongguk and practically forced the kid to spew out some nonsense about the future. Know what the kid did?” Daniel snickers, “”I’m sensing that I want to eat lunch already’ he said, now he’s learning some figures and not eating.”

 

Ong snickers along with him. “Oh,” he perks up, “Speak of the devil—Jihoon!” He yells, startling Daniel. “Jihoon! I know you heard me, you damn brat! Come here before I kick you out of the dungeon!” searching for the person Ong was yelling at, he sees the one person who he thought he’d never see again—maybe for like another week or so.

 

“What do _you_ want?” A scowl was written all over his face that Daniel could never forget—he was the object of that scowl just earlier this morning, his face flushed and his eyes sparkling as ever.

 

“What, can’t your senior invite you to eat?” Ong scowls at him, placing his hand on the guy—Jihoon’s—shoulder, earning a well-earned jab at his side, Ong, of course, ignored it. “Right, okay. This here” he points at Daniel, “Is Kang Daniel, he’s a Third year Gryffindor. My childhood friend that I want to kill every now and then” Daniel blinks and awkwardly smiles at how random the situation was. “And this,” Ong points at Jihoon who was glaring at him. “is Park Jihoon, a second year, also the guy who gave me this.” Ong wiggles the hand that had a bandage.

 

“The reincarnation of a serpent?” Daniel raises his brow at Ong and sees in his peripheral vision that Jihoon had whipped his head to look at him, offended.

 

“Yup!” Ong chirped.

 

“But he’s cute.” See, one thing that was absolutely loveable and at the same time annoying about Daniel was that he’s mouth had no limit. He speaks before he thinks. He’s dumb but he’s innocent. It was something that would always put him in the brink of getting detention.

 

Jihoon who was looking at him with a glare, blinks at him before looking at Ong and then looking back at him, his face shocked and at the same time amused.

 

Ong had taken his arm off of Jihoon, laughing and clutching at his side because he definitely did not think his friend would say that but this was Kang Daniel and Kang Daniel was full of surprises.

 

“I did not sign up for this.” Jihoon sighs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon could say that lunch was a mess. When his father had told him that lunch was always a _mess_ he didn’t think it was any bad during his first year but this time… _This_ time, it was bad enough that he’d get a fucking cream on his hair. Heck, why were they not separated into houses? Why isn’t anyone reprimanding them, seeing how loud they were?!

 

He had been dragged earlier by Ong Sungwoo by the neck towards a table where 6 other guys were already seated. All were in different houses yet all seemed to know each other. Ong had introduced him as a menace and it was all Jihoon could take not to slice him by the neck. “Oh!” Jihoon perks up. “Woojin! Guanlin!” He calls out gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

 

“What the hell, man. We were looking for you.” Woojin scowls at him.

 

“I’m held captive.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. Woojin raises his brow at him and looks at the people on the table and exclaims! “Daniel!” He approaches the latter and fist bumps with him. “Hey, Man! Did you get to your class early?”

 

Daniel snickers, “Not at all.”

 

“Well, since we seem to know each other, why don’t we all take a seat?” One of the two Ravenclaw had said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What was meant to occupy only 9 people had become 11 people and what was supposed to be Jihoon’s place, was now Woojin’s—the guy had kicked him off earlier—so now he’s standing at the side wondering how the fuck he should eat.

 

“So you mean to tell me that the _cutie_ you’d been fawning over at sorting day was _this_ cutie? You told me he was a first year.” Minhyun—who Jihoon had learned was a prefect of hufflepuff—asked as he points at Jihoon. _Rude_ , he thinks. _Shouldn’t he be doing his job?_

 

“Yeah. He wasn’t using any garments that indicated what year he was.” Daniel nods. Jihoon was already used to them talking like he wasn’t there. However, what he wasn’t used to was the obvious liking of the senior that was adjacent to where he was seating. He’d give Jihoon food first before he’d get some of his and they’d all coo and aww at the sight and to be honest, it amused Jihoon. Like now, for example, Daniel scoots a little to give him some space to seat on when he had looked at Jihoon who was standing on the side, frowning.

 

He knows he looked cute, his parents, his classmates, his friends, the dozens of chocolates during valentine’s days, and the huge amount of confessions he’d had, constantly told him so. So, when Daniel had told him he was cute, it wasn’t like he was surprised or anything. What surprised him however was that even when Daniel knew how much of an asshole he was (he had _accidentally_ jabbed Woojin by the jaw when he was eating) he was still constantly denying that he was, in fact, an asshole.

 

Even Jihoon admits that he was an asshole.

 

“And he looked like he was shy around strangers.” Daniel says, taking a spoonful of rice. “He was avoiding them.”

 

“Oh that,” Jihoon pipes up after a long time of listening to them talking about him. “I just really didn’t want people to come close to me.”

 

Ong snickered. “See,” he starts, “This is why he is in Slytherin. Behind that cute face, bright eyes, and pink cheeks lies a sinister little brat. By the way, that description wasn’t from me. Daniel was the one who said that.”

 

And cue the sputtering of food all over because Daniel almost choked.

 

All Jihoon wanted to do was eat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

3 months had passed and it was already midterms and Christmas is just in 3 weeks and if it wasn’t for the fact that they had been kicked out of the Library—Jaehwan and Daehwi had played a fucking game that composed of eating Ever flavor bean and everybody knows it always ends badly—they should be studying there.

 

“Why do we have to study? I should be dating right now, it’s bloody Christmas for Christ’s sake!” Ong sighs, exasperated.

 

“Instead of looking for gifts and walking around the Christmas lights, I’m here stuck with all of you, _studying_ ” Jisung sighs. “Kids, have fun because the fifth year is a shithole.”

 

Guanlin shushes them as he tries to comprehend the words written on the book. He was definitely failing this shit. That professor hates him.

 

Amidst this all, Jihoon flips over the comic book he was reading, getting startled as Daniel interrupts him. “How come you’re not studying?” Daniel scowls.

 

“Because unlike you, I’m handsome _and_ smart.” Jihoon Shrugs.

 

They had gotten well acquainted with each other over the past months and he’s pretty sure Daniel was _almost_ over the _he’s-so-cute-I-want-to-put-him-in-my-pocket_ phase and now they were just teasing each other. Although there were still times he’d reach out and pinch Jihoon’s cheek unsuspectingly or times when he’s really, really clingy. Like now, his head was on Jihoon’s thighs as he reads from the divination book that he’d been reading in the last 3 hours.

 

Jihoon wonders how long he reads, he could finish 3 books by that time.

 

Jihoon continues to flip over the dozens of comics lying near them before raising his gaze and looking at Minhyun and Jaehwan fighting over the trash for the nth time. “You know,” He starts, “If you’re going to continue fighting and procrastinating, might as well accept the fact that you’ll fail.”

 

“Shut up, jihoon. Nobody likes you” Woojin interrupts

 

“Yeah! Can’t you see we’re all studying!” Sungwoon agrees.

 

Jihoon shakes his head and sighs. They were definitely going to fail. Shaking his head again, he gives up on reading the comics and runs his hand on Daniel’s hair whilst thinking of ways how to get rid of the people in his room.

 

Should he make a potion? Will they let him? He supposes acting cute—which he does every now and then—would definitely work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel considers himself as a straightforward person when it comes to a lot of things, when he liked something or someone, he’d make sure he’d show it. Just like when he realized he preferred boys over girls, he’d told his parents right away. His parents were pretty nonchalant about it. His mom even went as far as tell him ‘well, you’ve never had a _girl_ crush' over dinner. His father had snorted.

 

However, he wasn’t really good with words but that didn’t stop him. Didn’t they say action speaks louder than words? So, yeah, he’s pretty confused as to why and how the person he’s pinning over and flaunting his attraction to isn’t responding the way he wants him to.

 

Like now, he’s lying on Jihoon’s thigh and the only thing the latter did all through-out was read his damn book. “How come you’re not studying?” he asks, a little bit grumpy at the lack of attention.

 

Daniel notices the subtle hint of pink on Jihoon’s face that never seemed to go away. Reaching up to rub his cheek, he notices how Jihoon leans into the touch and scrunches his nose before answering “Because unlike you, I’m handsome _and_ smart”

 

Daniel couldn’t agree more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel sighs for the nth time as he puts his book in his bag, slinging it over his shoulder before heading out. He was sure divination was going to be the reason he’d be held back. Raising his head, he sees a familiar person amongst the crowd and runs up to him.

 

“Jihoon!” He starts, the latter looking at his way. Daniel notices the 3 paper bags Jihoon was caring. “How was the exam?” He asks, scrunching his face a little as he sees the contents of the bags. Why were the so many gifts?

 

“Pretty easy.” Jihoon shrugs, “Yours?”

 

“Pretty sure I’m failing divination.” Daniel sighs dramatically earning a laugh from the latter. Daniel smiles as he hears the sound, it was cute and Jihoon’s been more or less comfortable with him now and he’d even jab him from time to time (To be honest, he was jealous of Ong because he looked closed with Jihoon but then Ong has a girlfriend of years, despite how he acts.)

 

“I’m sure you did great.” Jihoon sends him a smile and it all but took Daniel not to coo.

 

Before they could walk further from the classroom, they were stopped by a girl who was holding onto a neatly wrapped present as she looks at the two of them before settling her eyes on Jihoon. Daniel noted that her pigtails were cute but then she opened her mouth.

 

“Uhm..” She starts, “I like you.”

 

Daniel almost choked. He looks at the girl then at the people passing by them without a care in the world and then at Jihoon. Why was nobody surprised at this?!

 

Daniel furrows his brows as Jihoon gives her a smile so sweet and cute that he almost, _almost_ pinched his cheeks if not for the fact that some girl had just dropped the L-bomb.

 

“Thank you” Jihoon begins, “But I’m sorry, I can’t accept your feelings.”

 

The girl shakes her head and smiles, “I know.” She begins, “I just wanted to tell you that and I just wanted to give you this.” She hands her the present and Jihoon takes it hesitantly at first before thanking her. The girl skipping towards her friends, happily.

 

Daniel watches as Jihoon puts it in the paper bag, along with the dozens of neatly wrapped presents and widens his eyes. “Wait, those are from girls?” He questions, stopping Jihoon.

 

Jihoon looks at him, startled. “ _and_ guys.”

 

“Wha—“ Before Daniel could begin his sentence, someone interrupts him.

 

“Jihoon’s pretty famous.” Woojin starts, sending Daniel a wink. “He’d been receiving gifts ever since the school year started.” He shrugs, “Ever wondered why he had a lot of things in his room?”

 

Daniel did wonder and now he’s seeing green


	2. Of presents and teas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang sets off to buy some gifts in a rush.
> 
>  
> 
> gryffindor: Daniel (3), woojin (2)  
> Hufflepuff: Minhyun (4), guanlin (1), jisung (5),  
> Ravenclaw: Daehwi (2), Jaehwan (3), jinyoung (2), Sungwoon (4)  
> slytherin: Jihoon (2), Ong (4)
> 
> I'm basing their age on their real age and years by high school in real life since in HP films they're basically a bunch of babies

Jihoon knows _and_ feels Daniel was sulking.

 

He’s been at it for a week now and to be honest, he was getting tired of it. At first it was cute (Yes, Jihoon did think he was cute. Especially when he smiles) how he’d pout at everything but now it was just plain tiring with Daniel avoiding him and the others asking what he has done.

 

He was now lounging at the Gryffindor common area as he waits for Woojin—they were going to cheer on the seniors for their Quidditch match. Well, technically cheering on Ong because he was the only one who was willing to get a broken bone. ("You are all heathens who do not know what true sport is!" Ong yelled afte rfindout out no one but him plays the game)

 

Going over one of the books that were, as usual, scattered there, he hears someone shuffling down. Looking at who it was, he sees Daniel who was as startled as he was. “Hey.” Jihoon started, nodding at him. Daniel averts his eyes and nods. Jihoon guessed their conversation was over as Daniel had put on his scarf and was ready to go but then the latter walked towards his direction and sat at the couch where he was.

 

“Are you finally telling me what’s been up with you these days?” Jihoon starts, guess he’d be the mature of the two.

 

“There’s nothing up.” Daniel starts, his pout already visible.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath before hastily moving towards Daniel, taking his head by his hands, startling the latter as he looks at him in the eye. “So why haven’t you been looking at me, hmm?”

 

Daniel blinks. And he blinks some more. Jihoon has the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen and it looked like the entire galaxy had fit inside it and just how can he be so beau—

 

“So?” Jihoon raises his brow at him.

 

Daniel recovers from his daydream and clears his throat. “I’m not sulking and I’m definitely not pouting.” Oh, but yes, he was.

 

“I never said you were.”

 

Daniel ruffs. “Fine. I am, you happy?”

 

“Not at all” Jihoon shakes his head, his hands still on Daniel’s face. “Tell me why?”

 

Daniel sighs, trying to remove Jihoon’s hands but to no avail. “It’s nothing, it’s something immature and I’m too embarrassed to say it out loud.”

 

“Pretty sure nothing is as embarrassing as Daehwi accidentally confessing to professor McGonagall.” Jihoon shrugs, “So, tell me?”

 

Daniel sighs yet again, “I was just jealous.” Jihoon furrows his brows, “Jealous of what?”

 

“At the presents” Daniel took a glance at Jihoon who was looking at him weirdly before he covers his face with one hand. He just knew that he looked like a tomato and if Ong ever saw him like this, he’d never live it down.

 

“What,” Jihoon asks, “You want the presents or something?”

 

“No” Daniel exclaims, “I mean, I was just jealous because they were giving you presents and you’re accepting them and _I_ wanted to give you one. Oh god, this is so embarrassi—“

 

A giggle.

 

Daniel heard something close to a giggle and he was definitely sure it wasn’t Woojin’s pet owl. He removes the hand he was covering his face with and blinks. Jihoon was laughing.

 

“I can’t beli—“ Jihoon laughs again, holding a finger up and Daniel lets him because as much as it was embarrassing and borderline insulting, a laughing Jihoon was a sight to behold.

 

Wiping an imaginary tear from his eyes, Jihoon gathers himself and opens his mouth. “I can’t believe you’d get jealous over them. I mean, you’re the only one I’m willing to get a hug from.”

 

Daniel covers his face with embarrassment and _wait_ , what? “What?”

 

“I’m ready!” Woojin interrupts their moment and there was nothing more than Daniel wanted to do but kick Woojin on the shin and he did just that when Jihoon wasn’t looking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m in love.” Daniel announces one morning as he sits at the couch where Ong, Minhyun, and Sungwoon was.

 

“Nothing we don’t already know.” Sungwoon shrugs, flipping through the different channels. Christmas was literally a week away and instead of doing something productive, they were lazing around, the others still had classes.

 

“No, I mean,” Daniel starts, “I’m _really_ in love.”

 

“I thought we’d established that 3 months ago?” Minhyun asks, gaining a snort from Ong. “Pretty sure everybody knows you’ve had a thing for Jihoon. Heck, the guy’s probably the only one who doesn’t know.”

 

“Wait, what? Everybody knows?” Daniel blinks.

 

“You talk in your sleep” Ong shrugs. “Woojin’s keeping us updated.”

 

“bloody hell,” Daniel covers his face both at embarrassment and realization. He’d thought this was just a crush all along.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Say, what do you feel about Daniel?” Jinyoung nudges Jihoon who was making a concoction of some sort, stirring the casserole. (“Is that a worm?!” Woojin screams at his face.)

 

“Hmm,” Jihoon wonders, “For a guy who has the body of every girl’s dream, he’s pretty dumb.”

 

Jinyoung feels sorry for Daniel.

 

“But he’s pretty cute.”

 

This was definitely the information that everyone needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wasn’t dumb and he most definitely wasn’t oblivious so it isn’t really a surprise to him that Daniel may have a crush on him, heck it was pretty obvious.

 

Also, there was always a flower or a candy or a note on his table whenever he comes to class and he was all too familiar whose hand writing it was.

 

 _‘When you smile, my whole world lights up’_ , it says.

 

Jihoon wasn’t dumb after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“We’re pretty sure about Daniel’s unfathomable love towards Jihoon but Jihoon on the other hand..” Jaehwan starts, chewing on some chocolate frog.

 

“we’ve been hanging out since first year and the only Jihoon I know is either sweet, which only happens in front of people he doesn’t know, and an asshole” Daehwi shrugs. There was only 3 days before Christmas and they were all in the Hufflepuff common room, all too lazy to buy presents and go back home.

 

Jihoon had forgotten something in one of his classes so he had gone and get it, Daniel on other hand tagged along because _‘I’m bored’_ he says. Nobody believed him. Even nearly-headless nick snorted when he’d passed by and heard Daniel.

 

“He’s pretty vague about it but I’m pretty sure he likes him too.” Guanlin shrugs, “To some extent, at least. I mean, he doesn’t push Daniel’s hand away whenever he puts it on his shoulder.”

 

“So” Woojin starts, lifting his face up from removing his comic book “On a scale of 1-10, how much do you think is Jihoon enjoying all of this?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel slings his hand over Jihoon’s shoulder where it fits perfectly and hums before asking, “So what’d you forget?”

 

Jihoon sighs. “My notebook. I think I left it at my potions class.”

 

“Hmm, Okay” Daniel smiles at him.

 

“It’s pretty far, you know. You don’t have to tag along.”

 

“But I’m bored.” Daniel pouts “and I actually want to be with you” He whispers the last sentence.

 

“Hmm?” Jihoon asks. “Did you say something?”

 

“Huh?” Daniel panics, “No, nothing at all.”

 

Jihoon shrugs. “You’re weird.” He starts, “But that’s pretty adorable too, I guess.”

 

Daniel tripped. It wasn’t even an almost. He tripped on flat ground.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Everybody, gather in the room!” Jisung yells, ushering every bit of his friends. “I swear to the heavens, why we’re only buying presents now, bothers me.”

 

“Well,” Sungwoon interjected, “Technically, we were waiting for you.”

 

“Shut up, Sungwoon” Jisung scowls. They were off to buy presents for their mini exchange gift and to be honest, it wouldn’t have been stressful if it wasn’t for the fact that they only suggested this last night—they were all in Gryffindor’s common area and everyone’s pretty sure they wouldn’t get caught.

 

Hogwart’s hasn’t been that strict ever since _you-know-who_ died.

 

“First up, Minhyun, you go first.” He nods at the latter. Minhyun takes a handful of the floo powder, throws it into the fire place, walks to the fire and says, “Diagon Alley.”

 

“Okay, next up! Don’t be that dumbass and say _Diagonally_!”

 

With all of them already at Diagon alley—illegally of course because they weren’t supposed to even have floo powder but then Ong had some—they set off by pairs, the youngest with two of the eldest. And fortunately for Daniel, he was paired up with Jihoon (although there were some foul play and some tousling at the side with Jaehwan)

 

“So, where do you want to start?” Daniel asks, a smile on his face and a slight tint on his cheek and the tip of his nose due to the cold air.

 

“How about we start off at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes?” Jihoon smiles, tilting his head as he adjusts the scarf on Daniel’s neck and tucking it inside his jacket.

 

Daniel doesn’t hide the smile that made its way up his lips, “Sure.”

 

Arriving there, there were a handful of students present what with it being owned by the _weasley’s_. Looking around for a few minutes, they didn’t really think that there was anything they’d want to buy so they decided to head out.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Jihoon asks him, his gaze on the kids that were playing at the side, a smile on his face.

 

“Hmm,” Daniel hums, “We’re going to meet with everyone in 4 hours right?” Jihoon nods, “I suppose a break wouldn’t hurt?”

 

Jihoon laughs, “We’ve literally been here for like 30 minutes but sure, _free_ food is always accepted.” He winks at Daniel and the latter almost felt his heart stopped.

 

“Did you just wink?” Daniel blurts.

 

Jihoon’s grin is replaced by his standard sly smile, “did I?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Arriving at Rossa Lea Teabag wasn’t that much of a hassle as compared to how much of a hassle Daniel felt because of the cold. He was freezing and Jihoon looked otherwise, what the hell? In fact, he even looked _cozy_.

 

Opening the door, he almost moans at the warmth of the place, almost crying at how good it was. Feeling a tug on his jacket, he is led by Jihoon by his jacket to an almost deserted area at the back, near the window.

 

“You look like death” Jihoon snickers once he’s settled down, opposite to Daniel.

 

“And you don’t” Daniel pouts. He looks at the menu before deeming it as stupid, he always orders one thing from this place. “What do you want?” He asks Jihoon.

 

“Hmm, I’d like some mahogany brown tea, please.” Jihoon smiles, closing the menu. “And a rock cake”

 

“Got it. Be right back.” Daniel saunters towards the counter and goes back after a minute.

 

Jihoon sends him a sheepish smile, “Thanks for the treat.”

 

Daniel winks, “Always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“No way! Seriously?” Daniel cackles once again as the pout on Jihoon’s face deepens, his face a shade of red that Daniel’s all too familiar with, only this time, his ears were also red. “Woojin ate my chips, okay, and I was hungry and I couldn’t control myself.”

 

“Right, so you _accidentally_ casted a hover charm on him _in_ public _?”_ Daniel snickers, earning a crumpled tissue from Jihoon. “Shut up, he totally deserved it.” If Daniel wasn’t close with Jihoon, he’d have thought that the guy was mad but then he was, and he knew just from the subtle lift of the corners of his lips, Jihoon was trying to suppress his laugh.

 

“Whatever you say Park Jihoon,” Daniel shakes his head, “Whatever you say.”

 

Jihoon snickers at this and Daniel suddenly realizes the situation. He was with Jihoon. Alone. In a café. This seems like a date!

 

Looking at Jihoon with wide eyes, he traces every feature of Jihoon’s face with his eyes—one he does too many times when Jihoon isn’t looking—from his dark brown hair cascading over his forehead, his high nose that seemed too perfect, unlike Daniel’s own crooked ones, his chapped, pink lips that Daniel has thought of more than once, and his eyes. Oh, his _eyes._ Daniel could drown in them. His eyelashes were long despite being a man and when you looked at his eyes long enough, Daniel could swear he sees the galaxy in them. Yes, just like now…. Wait, what?

 

“Daniel?” Jihoon tilts his head and snaps his finger, gaining the attention of Daniel.

 

“Yes? Sorry,” Daniel sheepishly smiles, “You were saying?”

 

“I said, what do you want as a gift?” Jihoon asks, Daniel raises his brows. “You got my name?”

 

“I didn’t say it was from me.” Jihoon rolls his eyes.

 

Ong had repeatedly told him to think first before he opens his mouth but then Daniel was dumb. And he was exceptionally dumb when it comes to Jihoon so he did what everyone expected of him to do. With a mouth that had no limit—anywhere and anytime—he said the first thing that came in his mind. “You.” He answers, surprising himself and Jihoon.

 

He could feel the blush creeping up his face as he catches the shock and amusement on Jihoon’s face, his ears already hot within seconds as he coughs out, “I-I mean, what about you?” Damn, what a mess he was when it comes to Jihoon.

 

“I asked you first though.” Jihoon pouts, and this time Daniel doesn’t hold back and pinches Jihoon’s cheek, the latter already used to it by now. “Hmm, I’d like a new comic to read, to be honest.”

 

Daniel cringes, “You seriously have an obsession with those, you need to stop.”

 

“I do not” Jihoon throws him another tissue. “Kidding, actually I just want whatever’s given to me.” Jihoon shrugs, “So.. What about you? What do you want for Christmas?”

 

“Honestly,” Daniel starts, “I don’t know, good health, I guess? I mean, I’m happy and contented with my life now.”

 

Jihoon smiles at him, “I knew you’d say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~~ Here's another update since i think i won't be updating for a few days!!
> 
> Follow me if u like~  
> twt: @eotteokeos  
> tumblr: eotteokeo


	3. Of Christmas and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries lol

Panicking a little, they roamed around the area to buy gifts because they had completely forgotten about the time and Jisung had reminded them by calling that there was only an hour left. They were still sipping on their teas, too absorbed in whatever they were talking.

 

Daniel panics, not knowing what to buy the said man that was near him, who looks oddly nonchalant despite the fact that he hadn’t bought a present. Daniel actually didn’t get Jihoon’s name but he was still going to buy him something.

 

“Why aren’t you panicking?” Daniel asks. Jihoon shrugs, “I actually already bought my present a week ago, it just so happens the person I got was the same person I was going to give it to.”

 

“What,” Daniel furrows, “ _Who_?” Before he could investigate on who the fuck would Jihoon buy presents to, it was finally Daniel’s turn to pay for the item he had bought—which he vehemently instructs Jihoon to look around the area where Daniel wasn’t looking because he _definitely_ wasn’t the person he picked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Getting out of the place, Daniel shivers once more as the cold hits him. He wasn’t really good with cold and it always left him shivering, his cheeks and the tip of his nose flushed red. Feeling a tug on his side, he looks at Jihoon and the hand that he was holding out and then at Jihoon again.

 

“My jacket’s custom made and it’s warm” Jihoon says, nonchalantly, not looking at him. It would have been casual if not for his red ears and flushed cheeks.

 

Taking his hand, he puts it inside his pocket instead, “I said my jacket, not yours.” Jihoon starts but there was no hostility in his words and Daniel actually felt his hold tighten around Daniel’s.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Spill, why were you guys holding hands?” Ong starts, as he was the one of the first to arrive at Gryffindor’s common area—the only students who were left there were Woojin and Daniel because a lot of them actually went home. “Don’t think we didn’t see you round that corner with his hand in your pocket!”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at him. “Shut up, I was cold, he offered to hold hands because his jacket was warm.”

 

“That’s pretty dumb how would _his_ jacket transfer heat t—oh, right that bastard’s rich.” Ong snickers.

 

“Why else would they hold hands if not for that reason?” Jisung snickers.

 

 _Some friends I have_. Daniel rolls his eyes for the nth time.

 

The others were back at the room and getting the necessary things they needed for the night, their presents, some clothes, and other things that Woojin would have to clean later on. (Because Daniel was a slob and wouldn’t mind the mess)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The beers (which was bought by Ong and Daniel) and the foods were at the side, the room had twinkling lights that Jinyoung had put up to create the mood and Daehwi was more than willing—actually he didn’t even ask them—to put up a Christmas tree.

 

“Are we even allowed to drink?” Guanlin scratches the back of his ear, _almost_ scared.

 

“we are,” Sungwoon starts, “But you’re not. And you guys too.” He points at both Daehwi and Jinyoung who both shrugged. At least they’d get to see how dumb their friends were.

 

“Wha—But it’s a party!” Guanlin scowls, “What am I supposed to drink, then? And how are Woojin and Jihoon drinking?”

 

“Here,” Jaehwan hands him a cup, “Drink some party punch. And those guys can drink because… Well, they _can_ handle their drinks well.” Jaehwan side eyes him, implicating of the incident that had happened a month or so ago when Guanlin accidentally drank one of Ong’s beers and puked all over his room. It was so traumatic Ong had to sleep at the common room for a week because Jihoon refuses to share with him.

 

Guanlin dramatically sighs.

 

Jihoon snickers at the side, taking a glass of beer. “It’s not my fault you suck at drinking.” He shrugs, drinking.

 

“Uh,” Minhyun starts, “I think we can all agree that you both” He points at Woojin and Jihoon “are rebellious and probably drank before you even came at Hogwart’s which is technically illegal.”

 

Woojin and Jihoon looked at each other before they shrugs. “Who knows.” Woojin snickers earning a high five from Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With the others busy on the game console, some singing at the side, Jihoon walks towards the food, leaning on the table and observing them. His eyes lands on Daniel’s figure, laughing as Jinyoung’s character dies for the nth time, his eyes were scrunched and his face flushed from laughing and Jihoon couldn’t help but smile.

 

“So,” A voice startles him from the side, “When are you planning on telling me what you feel?” Jihoon rolls his eyes without even looking. He’d been with this person long enough to know who that voice belongs to.

 

“About what?” Jihoon answers, feigning innocence, tilting his head to the side as he looks wide eyed at Woojin.

 

If Woojin was any other person and he wasn’t friends with Jihoon, he would have been fooled at the innocence Jihoon was producing. But he wasn’t. He’d known Jihoon since he could remember what with his family and Jihoon’s family being close that they’d visit each other’s house every week for the occasional ‘meeting’ that they’d told them—They both know they just wanted to bond, which was odd since they work in the same company. What surprised others however was the fact that despite being pureblood Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two Parks got along so well that the ministry of magic are commending them for being a great example.

 

“You _know_ what. You can’t fool me, Park Jihoon.” Woojin turns his eyes into slits, accusingly.

 

Jihoon’s innocent act slowly fades and replaces the smile on his lips with a slight smirk. “Well,” he starts, “Depends. How long does he plan on dallying?”

 

Woojin slightly shakes his head, taking a sip of the beer. “You’re too sly for him. He’s been talking in his sleep how innocent you are. It’s making me go insane.”

 

Jihoon sticks out his tongue at Woojin, laughing. “Well, It’s entertaining.”

 

“You’re evil.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, there’s an hour left till Christmas!” Daehwi claps, “Gather around! We’ll exchange gifts!” Groans could be heard but none of them were voicing it out, too excited to give and receive gifts.

 

Coming back from the bathroom, Jihoon raises his brows at the circle that they’d form near the Christmas tree, holding onto their presents. He walks towards the empty seat just beside Daniel and Jinyoung and sits down, taking the present out of his pocket, not noticing the contented smile on Daniel’s face.

 

“Okay, who’s going to start?” Jaehwan exclaims. Holding onto his present tightly. Ong rolls his eyes, “How about we describe the person we’re giving the gifts to.”

 

“That’s so gay” Daniel groans.

 

“Uh,” Ong starts, “But you _are_ gay.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, defeated.

 

“Okay! I’ll start.” Jaehwan yells, excitedly. “Well, this person has the voice of God and I bet I’m his favorite person out of anyone—“

 

“Doubt it.” Jinyoung interrupts.

 

“And his patience is the best. And I think he’s more handsome than me, and that’s saying a lot because I’m the most handsome here.” Jaehwan finishes before giving the person next to him his present, definitely shocking the latter. “Didn’t expect it was from you.” Minhyun laughs, “We were together when we bought this, dummy.” Jaehwan shows him a proud grin, “I’m good at acting.” Minhyun snickers but decides to pat Jaehwan’s head. “Sure you are.”

 

“Okay, stop flirting, you too.” Sungwoon cringes.

 

“My turn,” Minhyun says, shoving him a little “to start off, he’s definitely younger than me.” The ones older than Minhyun groans. “He’s pretty cheeky, although I’d say that’s what definitely makes him remarkable.” Standing up, he walks at the center, Hurrays and ‘faster’ shouted at him. Walking towards Jinyoung, his hands makes a turn and stops at Woojin. “Merry Christmas!”

 

Taking the present, Woojin sends him a toothy grin. “Thanks.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were only 3 people left, excluding Guanlin who hadn’t received their gifts and it’s nerve wrecking not only for Daniel but for the others as well because what the hell, why hasn’t anyone picked Jihoon _and_ Daniel yet?

 

“This person is actually someone I admire and he’s very nice and caring. He’s great at everything—“

 

“Okay, it’s me.” Jaehwan concludes.

 

Guanlin ignores him. “And he’s the one that helped when I needed it the most, especially when it comes to academics. Merry Christmas, Jihoon” Stretching his arms across Daniel, he gives the Present to Jihoon who winks at him. “Merry Christmas too” Jihoon tells him.

 

Daniel smiles at the sight, unconsciously lifting his hand up to softly pinch Jihoon’s cheeks who gives him a smile, the act making others raise their brows.

 

“Wait,” Woojin interrupts, breaking the moment as his face scrunched “Did you just call him _nice_? The amount of times he had prank you says otherwise. Are you drunk? Did he hurt you by any cha—“ Jihoon jabs him by the ribs so hard that Daniel actually feels like it’s going to bruise right then and there.

 

“Shut up, dipshit.” Jihoon gives him a half-smile, “It’s my turn.”

 

“Okay, so you either have Daniel or Jaehwan.” Ong announces, suddenly intrigued and excited. Daniel was too, to be honest. He knows Jihoon must’ve chosen him because the one he chose was Jaehwan. What Daniel was excited about was what Jihoon was going to describe him as and add it to the fact that Jihoon had actually bought a gift for _him_ beforehand? He was ecstatic.

 

“No kidding” Jihoon gives him a sarcastic smile. “To start, I’m bad at complimenting and expressing my feelings—“

 

“You’re not only bad at it, you suck at it.” Daehwi disses. Jihoon gives him a glare before continuing, “here goes, well..” He stalls, looking at everyone before snickering. “Wow, you all look dumb.”

 

They all groan. Daniel bites his lip in anticipation and nervousness because heck, what if Jihoon doesn’t have anything to say because he actually hates him?

 

Daniel sees the slight tinge of pink on Jihoon’s cheek before he opens his mouth, “Actually, he’s someone I’d never thought I’d be friends with. He’s loud, he moves a lot, a bit messy, to be honest—“

 

“It’s definitely Jaehwan.” Minhyun interjects.

 

Daniel tries to hide the disappointment on his face, forcing a smile as he listens to Jihoon. “He’s also immature and kind of dumb—“

 

“Weren’t we supposed to compliment them?” Jaehwan scratches his head in confusion earning a laughter.

 

“But,” Daniel lifts his head up, his smile already replaced by a pout. “He’s the person that I can depend on the most. He lacks confidence in whatever he does, gets insecure when someone criticizes him despite the fact that they’re only doing that to lower his self-esteem. He’s also too conscious at doing his best. He looks like a puppy, _acts_ like one too, quite annoying at times, really—“

 

“Now, I’m really confused. Is it Jaehwan or Daniel?” Ong furrows his brows.

 

“—But I actually think he’s pretty adorable.” Not looking at Daniel, he pushes the small box-shaped present on his hand, not noticing the smile that was on Daniel’s face.

 

“Oh my god.” Daehwi whispers. “Did he just—“

 

“he just did.” Sungwoon says.

 

“he _complimented_ him.” Woojin says the words like it was poison.

 

Daniel takes the present, not able to contain the toothy grin that he has on his otherwise flushed face. He could feel his ears burn and it was most definitely red but that doesn’t stop him from tilting his head to look at Jihoon in the eye, startling the younger.

 

“Merry Christmas.” Daniel tells him, his smile growing as he sees the latter’s face as red as a tomato, his corners lifting before he tells him the same thing. “Merry Christmas to you too.”

 

Satisfied and contented, Daniel holds the present that Jihoon had given him tightly and ignores the woos from his friends who he knew shushed a little when Jihoon glared at them—specifically, Ong.

 

“Well, since we already know who I’m going to give the presents to—“ Daniel stops midsentence

 

“Uh, no.” Jaehwan scowls at him, “You’re _going to_ compliment me.”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes but does so anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“When exactly do you plan on confessing?” Ong address, tilting his head to Jihoon’s direction who was playing on the game console with Jinyoung.

 

Minhyun nods, agreeing. Daniel sighs, “I don’t know” he answers, truly not knowing. What if he was rejected? Jihoon was too good to loose as a friend and he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want it at all. “What if it doesn’t end well? What if he _did_ accept and the we broke up? What about our friendship?

 

Minhyun slaps him lightly on the head. “Too much divination class. Are you a seer now? You won’t know unless you try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i would't be able to update until Monday since there's not internet at my grandparents' place but I managed to connect~
> 
> Also, the next chapter is my favorite chapter lolol~
> 
> I post some nielwink or wanna one ot11 drafts on my twitter from time to time so if you guys wanna follow:  
> twt: @eotteokeos  
> Tumblr: @eotteokeo


	4. Of beers and sweet things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's drunk and he can't stop himself.
> 
> Jihoon's not.

Daniel rubs at his shoulder, sighing. He had to take care of half of the people who passed out, transferring them from the couch or somewhere in the room to the bed that they had made, some—who weren’t as drunk or drunk and savage enough to sleep instead of helping him—already comfortably snoring.

 

Taking a breather and another jug of beer, he sits at the couch and leans back, covering half of his face with his free hand, not noticing the figure walking towards him. “tired?” Startled, he looks at the person and a smile makes its way up his lips.

 

“A little.” He answers, “How are you still up and sober?”

 

Jihoon sits beside him, just centimeters away despite the huge space that the couch had. Not that Daniel was complaining, in fact, he wouldn’t even mind if Jihoon leans on him. He’d be delighted.

 

“I’ve gotten a bit of a tolerance because of Woojin’s _curiosity_.” Jihoon shrugs, looking at the said person and shaking his head. Woojin was rubbing at his belly and talking in his sleep. “Stupid.” Jihoon quipped.

 

Daniel smiles because despite what Jihoon had said, there was no malice in his voice, he could actually see he truly cared for Woojin—for them. The way Jihoon shows his fondness towards them was so subtle that you’d have to squint, but Daniel sees everything, he sees how he’d put a blanket over Ong who’d fallen asleep when studying, how he’d help Guanlin with his homework and pronunciation with charms despite having a lot of homework himself, how he’d never lose respect for Jisung, or even how despite saying they are embarrassing—there were a _lot_ of times they were—and that he was unfriending them, he’d shout out and support them, his voice the loudest amongst the crowd, lastly, how whenever Daniel does something—dumb or not—he’d snake his way and grab Daniel by the hand and squeeze him encouragingly, giving him confidence.

 

He loved everything about the subtleness of Jihoon’s kindness, yeah, but he also loved how bold and cunning Jihoon was, how he’d fight for what he thinks is right and do everything to get what he wants, how he’d never leave anyone behind despite how tired he was.

 

Sure, Daniel was brave, but there were still times that he was unsure, times when he was scared that the sorting hat had put him in the wrong house just because he whispered he wanted to be in Gryffindor, times when he thinks he’s weak. However, Jihoon isn’t scared of looking fragile, isn’t scared of looking weak and that makes him so amazing, so beautiful.

 

Daniel takes something from his pocket and pushes it to Jihoon, the latter looking at it before looking at him, curious. “Hmm?” Jihoon asks, taking it. “I wanted to give you one.”  Daniel avoids Jihoon’s intense gaze, his whole face hot.

 

“Can I open it?” Jihoon asks, Daniel nods. He looks at him from the sideline, his face illuminated by the light that the Christmas lights were producing, he sees the smile that blooms on Jihoon’s face, and it was more than enough and worth it.

 

“Thank you.” Jihoon tells him, his face flushed. “I love it.” He takes the silver band that had the colors of Gryffindor one end and the colors of Slytherin on the other, connecting it to form an infinity. Jihoon smiles as he looks at it before he pushes it onto Daniel, “can you?” Daniel gladly takes it and puts in on his wrist, loving the fact that something _of_ him was on Jihoon’s.

 

He doesn’t notice the stare Jihoon gives him and gets startled when Jihoon touches his ear, “I knew it suits you.” Jihoon had given him an earring, it was silver and runs down past his jaw, its end had a diamond on it that Daniel knows for sure would cost him 3 months’ worth of allowance.

 

Jihoon moves from his side as he takes a chug of the beer, looking at their friends yet again.

 

Daniel takes his time to look at Jihoon’s side profile, something he’d already memorized, before he unconsciously lifts his hand up, removing the stray hair that was covering his eyes. Jihoon slowly turns to him, looking at him in the eye.

 

They stay like that for a few seconds before Daniel admitted, “Your eyes are the prettiest.” Maybe Daniel was drunk and had had enough of beer because he can’t even stop his mouth from opening, “It’s like looking into the galaxy.”

 

Maybe he _really_ was drunk because Jihoon had the widest smile he’d ever seen and the slight blush on Jihoon’s that were always prominent are more flushed than usual. “You’re drunk” he says, not removing Daniel’s hand that was tracing his nose.

 

“I am,” Daniel sends him a smile, “And you’re still beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon doesn’t stop the smile from spreading on his lips. He isn’t going to admit to anybody anytime soon but he’s pretty sure he likes Daniel—although, by now he was sure Woojin knows too.

 

Who wouldn’t like Daniel? Sure, he was loud, moves a lot, and is messy but that’s what makes him who he is. Despite people saying that he looked like a bully—Jihoon takes note that only the one who said that didn’t even approach Daniel—he was anything but. He’d get scared of things easily, like that one time when they all went out into the garden and Daniel literally had jumped a meter away because there was a bug near him, or whenever he’d get surprise of the bloody baron or nearly headless nick—it was charming, he was cute.

 

He’d always wondered why Daniel had a low self-esteem, he was perfect in Jihoon’s eyes with his toothy grin, how he laughs at everything, and how much he cares for them—how much he cares for Jihoon. Yet Jihoon finds him always looking at the ground. He shows a front to everybody that he was brave yet he could see the nervousness in his eyes whenever he finishes doing something, looking for validation. Jihoon gives him just that, not because he pities him but because he truly did amazing.

 

Lifting his hand up, he removes the stray hair on Daniel’s forehead, the latter closing his eyes and humming in content. “You should sleep.”

 

“I’m not that sleepy” Daniel answers, his voice already slurred. Chuckling, Jihoon takes Daniel’s glass of beer and puts it on the floor away from him, pulling back his hand that was on Daniel’s face.

 

Looking back, he chuckles as he sets his eyes on a sleeping Daniel, the corners of his mouth up and a soft snore could be heard. Jihoon lifts his hands again, removing the strays of hair on the latter’s face, a smile on his.

 

“I think you’re beautiful too.” Jihoon whispers and he closes his eyes too, letting sleep take over him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel smiles with his eyes closed, he was having the best sleep that he’d ever had and the fact that he dreamt of hugging Jihoon whilst sleeping, he was ecstatic. Moving to the source of heat, he buries himself further as he tightens his hold at the object that he was hugging.

 

Slowly opening his eyes one at a time, he sees the Christmas tree that Daehwi had made and the stream of light passing through the blinds, lifting his face up, he furrows his brows when he sees that his friends weren’t in the bed that they had made and the mess that they’d had was nowhere to be seen.

 

He feels the _object_ move from his grasp and he widens his eyes, looking up directly at the face of the person he was just dreaming of.

 

Jihoon!

 

Jihoon was next to him. In his arms, to boot _and_ he was sleeping, his hand thrown on daniel’s back and the other on his hair. Why was Jihoon here? What did Daniel do last night? Widening his eyes, the words he had told Jihoon all came back to me, his face now flushed as he groans at how embarrassing he was.

 

“Hangover?” Daniel hears Jihoon croak out, his voice laced with sleep and his eyes still closed.

 

“oh, uhm,” Daniel doesn’t know how to answer, does he remove his hand (he doesn’t want to) that was enveloping Jihoon first? “not really.”

 

Jihoon smiles a little, his hand looking for Daniel’s hair (his eyes were still closed and it was so adorable that Daniel couldn’t helped but smile) and pats it. “Sleep some more?” Jihoon slurs his word and Daniel chuckles at this, “You’re comfortable?” He asks, just to be sure. He knows how much he weights and how it must be uncomfortable for Jihoon to be stuck beneath him.

 

Jihoon nods, tightening his hold a little.

 

Daniel smiles, tightening his hold too. He’d give a fuck about the whereabouts of his friends later, for now, he’s going to take his time and sleep, cherishing every moment of hugging Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” Sungwoon begins, “You’re telling me that none of you saw what Daniel and Jihoon did last night?” His face scrunched and his mouth twisted.

 

“I was drunk” Woojin shrugs, cringing as another wave of pain hit him. “And _now_ hangover.”

 

“I was sleeping.” Daehwi pipes up.

 

“You weren’t drunk!” Ong shakes his head, “This was quality content. This was supposed to be something that we could teas—I mean congratulate them for!”

 

Minhyun face-palmed, trust Ong to blackmail his friends. “Well, at least we have pictures of them sleeping, right?” He states, optimistically. “Now, how about we send it to Daniel and see how he reacts?”

 

Simultaneously, they all smirk and took their phones. They were going to get something out of the scene they had just witnessed earlier this day and that something was embarrassing Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel wakes up the second time that day, the gurgling of his stomach waking him up, lifting his hand to rub at his eyes, he opens one and a smile blooms on his face. “Good Morning.” He greets Jihoon who was reading his comic, startling the latter.

 

“Good morning to you too” Jihoon smiles. Daniel supposes he shouldn’t squish Jihoon any longer with his weight and he begrudgingly pushes himself up from his lying position, sitting down, a subtle pain on his head.

 

Jihoon does the same although he takes out his wand and flicks his wrist. “Drink this” He hands Daniel a bottle, “For your hangover.”

 

Daniel doesn’t even bother on asking why he knows such spell but gladly takes it instead. Humming in content as relief washes over him the minute he took a drink. “Where are the others?” He asks, Jihoon shrugs, “Woke up and they’re gone.”

 

Taking his phone from his pocket, he furrows his brows at the number of messages he had. Daniel should have been prepared for the worst upon looking at Ong’s message because that guy never messages him unless there was something important going on.

 

Really, he should have.

 

Clicking the message, he chokes on the drink and coughs out, startling Jihoon. Putting the drink down, he soothes his coughing down by rubbing on his chest, _what_ the fuck? Looking at the picture that Ong had sent again, trying to shy it away from Jihoon, his eyes widen.

 

Daniel was obviously enveloping Jihoon’s entire body and he was having the best time of his life, his head on Jihoon’s chest as he was on top of him and then Jihoon… _oh_ , Jihoon… Jihoon was doing exactly what he was doing! His hand was thrown over Daniel, also hugging him!

 

“What’s wrong?” Jihoon asks him.

 

Daniel gets startled and hides his phone. “Uh,” he begins, “Apparently, they’re getting themselves ready because.. Uh.. They’re going to go home.”

 

Jihoon raises his brows at him, not believing him, but says nothing nonetheless. “right, they’re going home till new year, huh?”

 

“You’re not?” Daniel asks.

 

“Well, my parents and Woojin’s parents may or may not have forgotten about us because they’re in Paris.” Jihoon shrugs, “And Woojin’s going to be staying at his friend, hyung-something over the holidays and I don’t really want to be a bother seeing as Woojin adores the kid.”

 

Daniel hummed. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m not going home too”

 

Jihoon’s eyes widen, “Why?”

 

Daniel rolls his eyes, “Well, quote ‘since you have friends now, can we please, _please_ have a vacation?’ unquote. My dad said that mom’s been busy these past few months and he wanted to treat her.”

 

Jihoon smiles, “That’s adorable." he starts, "And yes, it did make me feel better.”

 

Daniel smiles too, “Good.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, so” Jaehwan begins, “You’re staying here together?”

 

Jihoon nods, “Yeah, it was my plan from the beginning.” Daniel nods too, “My dad and mom’s on vacation.”

 

“Uh,” Jaehwan blinks, looking at the people who were also raising their brows, “Right.” Approaching Jihoon, he puts his hand on his shoulder. “Behave. Daniel may look like a predator but you’re more dangero—” Jaehwan should’ve expected that jab.

 

“As much I want to be _that_ good friend,” Ong dramatically sighs as though he was feeling sorry, but the smile on his face says otherwise. “I’m meeting Chungha’s parents.” Chungha was Ong’s girlfriend of two years and Daniel really wonders how and why Chungha would go out with Ong, she was a beauty. Her talent was extraordinary and she was every teacher’s girl, Ong was not.

 

Daniel remembers the day Ong had told him that she asked Chungha out, he would have snorted if it wasn’t for the fact that Daniel had never seen Ong smiled so brightly. He was whipped, and he was glad to be. He’d give the universe to the girl.

 

“I’m sure they’re going to enjoy themselves here.” Minhyun says, wiggling his brows at Daniel. “Bet they’d love it more.”

 

“Shut up” Daniel groans, covering his flushed face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here's an update for you all lovely people out there (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I think the next update will be after my pre-boards on Tue-Wed so ill update the night of wednesday. Also, my board exam's coming up so i have to finish this fic this week so I can focus on studying. (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Please pray for me to pass the board ಥ‿ಥ I'm not going to see Wanna One for the fan meeting in Manila this Oct 13 because i have to study aaaahhhh o(╥﹏╥)o
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to follow me:  
> twt: @eotteokeos  
> tmblr: @eotteokeo


	5. Of sickness and turmoils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel's sick but Jihoon's there.

Daniel shouldn’t be disappointed.

 

Daniel shouldn't have been disappointed at all, he’s been with Jihoon for almost a week now, spending each other’s day together and either sleeping at Gryffindor or Slytherin’s, eating lunch together, and the occasional cuddling (he’d like to think that Jihoon leaning on to him while watching a movie was cuddling), but then he was.

 

He was disappointed at himself for not being able to confess to Jihoon—and he so badly wanted to—because they were more or less dating at this point! Jihoon even talked with Daniel’s parents and vice versa, greeting them a merry christmas, heck the only thing lacking was them saying they were a couple and… _And_ kissing, of course.

 

“Daniel” Jihoon calls, “Do you want some beer?”

 

Looking up, he answers, “Sure, thanks.”

 

Jihoon takes 2 canned beers from the fridge, and heads to the couch, right where Daniel was slouching, handing him a can. “You okay?” Daniel grumbles, his pout visible on his lips. “Yeah, just frustrated.” Mumbling the last part.

 

Jihoon nods before putting his can of unopened beer on the floor and standing up, Daniel paying him no mind, too concerned with his non-existential relationship with Jihoon. He comes back a minute later with a blanket in one hand and some chips on the other. “Wanna watch a movie?”

 

Lifting his head up, his mouth curved into a slight smile. “Sure.” He was always down with whatever Jihoon wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Halfway through the movie, Daniel finally musters the courage to lift his hand and put it over Jihoon’s shoulder, praying so that Jihoon doesn’t reject him. He’s surprised, however, when Jihoon scoots closer and throws an arm around his waist. “Took you long enough” Jihoon whispers but Daniel heard it as loud as the screams going on the television.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to confess to him” Daniel announces over the phone. He was on a 2-way call with Jisung and Minhyun because Ong didn't want Daniel to bother him, Sungwoon was sleeping, Jaehwan wouldn’t pick up,the others were minors, and Woojin was done with how slow he was.

 

“ _Finally_ ” Minhyun sighs, Daniel could hear that he was eating. “It’s about time.”

 

Jisung hummed, “When exactly?”

 

Daniel stalls, “uh,” he stutters, “I don’t know yet.”

 

Daniel checks his phone again because did they really just hanged up on him?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon chuckles as he looks at Daniel on the couch, the latter laughing at whatever was on the Television. Jihoon loved the sound Daniel makes when he laughs, it was so innocent. So pure.

 

He looks at Daniel’s side profile, something the latter would always do when he’d thought Jihoon wasn’t looking, his eyes traced every corner of Daniel’s face, from his now dark-blonde hair, to his prominent nose, to his eyes that conveys a thousand things, the mole right under his eyes, and to his lips.

 

Jihoon loved everything.

 

And although he was an impatient fuck—Woojin was the one who told him that—who’s more than willing to tell Daniel his feelings, he takes his time because he knows that Daniel _wanted_ to be the one to confess (he heard the call earlier this morning, what can he do, he literally was 2 meters away from him and Daniel was loud) so he lets him.

 

Besides, Jihoon was enjoying whatever they have right now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel woke up with his right hand tingling, the weight on it stopping the blood flow. Without lifting his hand, he slowly opens his eyes, a warm smile on his lips as he sees Jihoon’s head on his hand, mere centimeters away from him.

 

They had been sleeping together on the couch frequently, too tired to go up to the room after a movie marathon that it wasn’t a surprise anymore when they started to _actually_ cuddle (“technically, it’s not cuddling when you’re inches apart” Daehwi snorted) to sleep or lack of thereof because this was the first time Jihoon had actually fallen so close to Daniel.

 

Rubbing at his eyes, he scrunches his brows at the feeling of his clogged nose and painful throat, coughing a little, he sighs heavily.

 

“Are you sick?” Daniel gets startled by Jihoon’s voice who was looking up at him, his eyes heavy from sleep and his voice hoarse. Was this a test? Why does Jihoon look so good waking up and here he was literally and figuratively wheezing?

 

“Not,” Daniel coughs out before continuing, “really, my throat just hurts.” His face scrunched while talking as it hurts too much.

 

Not taking his eyes off of Daniel, he furrows his brows and lifts himself up from Daniel’s arm—the latter pouting at the lack of Jihoon. “Daniel, you’re sick.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are.” Jihoon furrows his brows, observing the latter, he notices his bloodshot eyes and his pale lips. “You look like death.”

 

Daniel whips his head at him, offended. “that’s a pretty roundabout way of saying I look like shit.” Pouting, he concludes internally that he was definitely sick because other than the fact that whipping his head made him really dizzy, he was acting like some 5 year old kid. And Daniel was definitely not five.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes before lifting his hand up, placing it onto Daniel, startling the latter. Daniel hums in content at the cold spreading on his forehead. “You have a fever.” Jihoon removes his hand and the older groans.

 

Standing up, he looks at Daniel with his hand on his waist, his sleepiness already forgotten and biting his lips in contemplation. “Come on,” he starts, “Let’s get you up to my room.”

 

Groaning, Daniel lets himself be hauled up despite being stubborn, stumbling a little because standing made him woozy. Climbing the stairs wasn’t as hard as putting a duvet over Daniel what with the latter whining at how hot it was despite the fact that he was shivering.

 

“Sleep, I’ll go get some medicine and cook you food.” Jihoon says, ruffing out the words as he finishes wrapping Daniel with the Duvet.

 

“I’m not sleepy.” Daniel pouts, “And I want you here.” Daniel wasn’t going to lie that he may have been pushing it when he was acting pretty stubborn but using that as an excuse to throw in some pick-up lines, he uses it as a chance despite his eyes getting heavy.

 

Jihoon shushes him, “I promise I’ll come back after I cook.” He lifts his hand up and swipes up Daniel’s fringe, revealing his forehead, letting it stay there for a second. “This is what you get for taking a long time in the bathroom.” Crouching down a little so he was face to face with Daniel—who was already starting to drift to sleep with a satisfied smile on his face—he smiles a little. “you’re sick and yet you still look so cute.”

 

And Daniel was asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon had just came back from the school’s clinic and sighs in relief as he notices that Daniel was still asleep—hearing as there was no ruckus. The nurse there had told him to just give some medicine for Daniel to drink and if it gets worse—God forbid—just bring him to the school’s clinic. Jihoon had to take a moment to let that sink in, scratching his head as to how dumb that was.

 

Shrugging of the layers of clothing he had on, he proceeds towards the kitchen, taking out necessary ingredients for the soup he was making. Scrunching his face up, he takes his wand out and chants some spells that would help him in cooking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Daniel,” Jihoon begins, tapping his shoulder “Come on, wake up.”

 

Daniel groans and shies away from his touch, burying himself further in the duvet as he groans something Jihoon could not understand. “Come on, so you can eat and drink some medicine.” Removing the duvet off of Daniel, he chuckles as the latter tries to open his eyes, a pout on his lips, his cheeks flushed from the fever.

 

“I’m not hungry.” He croaks out, feeling dizzy. He holds on to his throbbing head and tries to sooth it. Jihoon pays him no mind, lifting the bowl from the tray and taking a spoonful, blowing on it before directing it at Daniel’s lips.

 

The latter opens his mouth, cursing internally because damn, Jihoon was so cute and he can’t even cherish it what with him being too dizzy.

 

There was only silence between them, not awkward at all. It was the type of silence that they’d usually share when they run out of words to say, something that doesn’t happen often, but was welcome to.

 

“Here,” Jihoon gives him a pill and the latter takes it, “Drink up. You’ll feel better after.”

 

Daniel hums, his eyes already dropping.

 

As jihoon gathers the tray, Daniel laces his hand on his wrist, “Stay.” Daniel tells him, Jihoon nods. “I’ll just wash the plates, I’ll come right back.” Daniel tugs at his wrist and shakes his head. “Stay now.” Daniel pouts, opening his eyes to look at Jihoon before closing his eyes. The latter couldn’t help but chuckle at his action, sighing before he lays the tray down. “Scooch over.” He gently pushes Daniel.

 

Daniel opens his eyes and looks at him in question, the latter not waiting for him to move before getting himself comfortable on the bed. “You don’t expect me to just sit here, right?”

 

Daniel smiles, snaking his hand on Jihoon’s waist, “You’re going to get sick though.” He says, tightening his hold on jihoon, burying himself on the crevice of Jihoon’s neck, his scent a mix of floral and mint.

 

The latter places his hand on Daniel’s hair, running his hands through them. “I may have already used a little _something_ so I don’t get your virus.” Jihoon took some pill when the nurse had been looking elsewhere.

 

Daniel chuckles, his eyes already closed. “Good, because I’m not letting go.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel woke up a third time that day, his head and his cold almost gone. He scrunches his eyes open and smiles, Jihoon was sleeping next to him, their positions reversed with the younger's face buried in Daniel’s neck, the latter only seeing Jihoon’s crown.

 

He pushes himself back a little and observes the latter, lifting his hand up to remove the hair covering his face. Daniel wasn’t going to lie, what they’ve been doing for the past few weeks had been couple-like that even his friends who weren’t part of their little _gang_ (“Why are we always together? We’re like this little gang who always hangs out.” Guanlin wondered out loud.) had even asked if he _finally_ confessed. Jaehan, his friend who was ahead of him, had asked him one morning where his _boyfriend_ was.

 

Daniel had scrunched his face up and ask him who he was talking about. Jaehan had described jihoon as the latter who was the teacher's favorite, the one who looked so innocent, Daniel had a hard time guessing who it was until Jaehan had said ‘the one with the nice eyes’. Daniel laughed and told him they weren’t. Least to say, the latter was surprised.

 

Actually, he’d always attempted to confess ever since they were left alone but it all comes in vain when he backs out the next moment, too afraid of the possibility of breaking up and never being friends with Jihoon.

 

 _Too much divination’s fucking with my brain_. Daniel sighs.

 

 

 

Jihoon scrunches his face up in his sleep, lifting his hand to rub at his eye. He opens one eye before the other and smiles at Daniel. “Feeling better?” The latter smiles at him, reaching up to rub Jihoon’s cheeks, nodding.

 

They stay like that for a while, Jihoon’s eyes closed, not noticing the turmoil Daniel was facing as he rubs soothing circles on Daniel’s back and the latter running his hand on Jihoon’s hair. “So,” Daniel starts, no use backing out now. “I have this friend.”

 

Jihoon nods, indicating that he was listening.

 

“And he kinds of likes someone.” Daniel cringes, was it obvious? He hopes not because _fuck_. “And he doesn’t know if he should confess. I mean, it looks as though the other person likes him too, I think?” _I hope._ “They’ve been hanging out a lot, spending their nights together, heck, they're practically in each other’s room” he ruffs out, frustrated before blinking, realizing what he did “He’s.. uhm.. a friend… And he’s kind of telling me this things so..” he trails.

 

Jihoon nods.

 

“And he’s kind of scared of confessing because he might lose that friend if they break up or something.” Daniel sighs, clearly troubled.

 

Jihoon opens his eyes to look at the latter, his gaze boring into the latter and making him flustered. “Uhm,” Daniel begins, his face flushed. “My friend’s really bothered by it so…” He trails away.

 

Jihoon nods before opening his mouth. “What’s the use of worrying for the future? Besides, what makes him think that they’re going to break up, anyway? Or that the other person is breaking up with him? What if he was the one who will initiate the break up?”

 

“Impossible.” Daniel interjected. Daniel wouldn't trade Jihoon for anything.

 

Jihoon raises his brows and Daniel cowers away, he really has to control his mouth. “Well, Is he some kind of seer, then? How can he be sure?”

 

Daniel contemplates before biting his lip,  “But what _if_ they break up?”

 

Jihoon takes his time to answer, running his hand through Daniel’s hair—a hobby that he’d found out just recently. His eyes staying on Daniel’s orbs, “I doubt it.” He starts, “But if they do, they’re going to work things out. They were friends even before that, so they know what they’re getting into the moment they got into the relationship.”

 

Daniel nods, unsure, as he tightens his hand on Jihoon’s grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... the next chapter will be the last chapter! (◕︵◕) It will be quite long tho. I'm still thinking of whether to cut it in half or not--I already finished writing it anyway so let's see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> In any case, i also liked the /"I am" Daniel sends him a smile, "And you're still beautiful"/ part aahhh! I was squealing when i wrote it ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> Also, I have an ongwink and another nielwink fic in mind but i wouldn't post or write it until after my board exam which is by the end of the month and i'll be on hiatus here after this fic soooooooo~
> 
> twt: @eotteokeos


	6. Of pathetic days and jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol idk anymore

Daniel was pretty sure that he was going to have a pathetic day.

 

Hell, he was sure that he was going to have shit-ass, bad day the moment he opened his eyes with no Jihoon in sight—only a letter that told him that he was out with a friend. _Who?_ He’d even dropped his favorite mug while making a cup of coffee, nearly-headless nick snorting at him.

 

Grabbing his growling stomach, he curses to himself and pouts as he heads to the dining hall, too lazy to cook himself food—which he hadn’t for a while now.

 

He was ready to get himself food when he sets his eyes on the familiar face he’d been looking for since this morning, his eyes going to the person in front of the latter. Daniel knew who that was, he was a Gryffindor much like himself, with his brown hair and high nose. He was popular amongst the first years.

 

Daniel didn’t know that Jihoon and him were close.

 

Walking towards them, the other notices his approaching figure and smiles. “Daniel!” The latter calls out. Jihoon looks at the person in front of him before looking at Daniel, his eyes wide and startled. “’sup, samuel?” Daniel smiles, fist bumping the latter.

 

“You know each other?” Jihoon asks, Daniel taking a seat next to him. He smiles when Jihoon fixes his collar for him before shifting his attention.

 

“Uh,” The other starts, “Of course, we do. We practically live in the same tower.”

 

Jihoon scrunches his face up, “I don’t see you in the tower!”

 

“That’s because I’m actually busy unlike you” Samuel rolls his eyes, taking a napkin before wiping the stain on the side of Jihoon’s lips. An act that didn’t go unnoticed by Daniel.

 

He didn’t know they were close, heck, he didn’t even know Jihoon had other friends besides them—which was pretty dumb of him because he was starting to notice how much everyone adores the guy, his smile and his matchless humor making him a idol of many.

 

Coughing, he asks. “How’d you know each other?”

 

Jihoon looks at Daniel before shifting to Samuel, “Oh, we actually went to the same school before Hogwart’s.”

 

“Yeah,” Samuel nods, “Along with Woojin. Oh, right! Remember that time when—”

 

Daniel hums, nodding. Of course, being jealous of the time where he doesn’t know Jihoon was stupid but he can’t stop the pout forming on his lips. He notices Jihoon taking some chips from Samuel’s trays, his brows knitted as they both engage in some childish bicker, almost forgetting Daniel was there.

 

Daniel ignores his growling stomach as he listens on to their conversation, trying to laugh when they’d laugh or when Samuel would ask something. He notices how he’d push the loose hair on Jihoon’s forehead, something Daniel would have done if he was fast enough.

 

He’d also notice how close they were, Jihoon allowing himself to laugh freely at each joke the younger would pass around, something which had taken him _months_ to do.  _It wasn't even that funny_ , Daniel thinks to himself.

 

Tightening his jaws, he stands up, gaining the attention of the two. “Uh,” he stutters out, “I’ll go get myself some food.”

 

Jihoon nods and gives him a smile before returning his attention back at Samuel, not noticing the scowl on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Samuel?” Ong asks, “That kid who has like a shit ton of admirers?”

 

He was back at the Gryffindor’s tower, in his room, where he was alone with his thoughts and his grumbling stomach—he opted to just go back since he didn’t have the appetite to eat—and was in a 4-way call with Ong, Woojin, Jaehwan, and Sungwoon.

 

“Wait,” Woojin interrupts, “You don’t mean _Samuel_ , right? Like Gryffindor Samuel?”

 

Daniel groans, “Yes, _Samuel_ who has a lot of admirers and _Samuel_ who’s a Gryffindor.”

 

Sungwoon snorts this time, “So what,” he starts, “You jealous?”

 

Daniel rubs at his face, sighing. “I’m—I’m not… At least, I don’t think I am.”

 

“You’re not even together.” Jaehwan interrupts.

 

“I _know_.” Daniel emphasizes, “That’s why I said, I _wasn’t_.”

 

Daniel glowers, throwing the duvet of his body and thrashes in his bed, frustrated. If this was what it felt seeing Jihoon with a friend, how much would it hurt if he loses his chance and see Jihoon with someone else?

 

“Oh right,” Woojin speaks up after some time, Daniel still thrashing on his bed. “I remember Samuel confessing to Jihoon before.”

 

Daniel stops and _what?_ , “What?” he cries out.

 

“Yeah, he kind of confessed before he left town.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon bids goodbye to Samuel, a smile on his face because it had been a while since they had talked. They’d joked on the confession _someone_ did when he dramatically left town which led to the younger flushing and cringing.

 

“ _shut up_ ,” Samuel stresses, “That was long before I found out you were evil! And excuse you, I didn’t _confess_ , I just said I _idolized_ you. What the fuck, man?”

 

“Oh, please.” Jihoon snorts, “You’d still like me even if you knew I was.”

 

Samuel looks at him in disgust, cringing. “The only person who’s willing to put up with you for the rest of their life is probably Daniel. Heck, I’m sure he’s the _only_ one who’s willing.”

 

Jihoon should have been insulted. Really, he should have. The younger had practically insulted him. But he wasn’t. Instead, there was a smug smile on his face, a slight blush on his cheeks and the younger shakes his head.

 

“Are you together now?” Samuel raises his brow in question.

 

Jihoon shrugs, “He’s taking his time.”

 

“And you’re not.” Samuel snickers.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes and throws a napkin at him, “I am.”

 

“Pretty sure you knew he was going to get jealous when you stole fries on my tray.” Samuel rolls his eyes, “He was practically glaring at me the whole time. He looked like he wanted to _chop_ of my hands.”

 

Jihoon sticks his tongue out, not denying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel paces in his room as he looks at the clock, he’d last seen jihoon at lunch and that was five hours ago. What were they talking about?! Definitely not about school, that’s for sure! Cursing internally, he takes his phone and dials Jihoon’s number, the other end ringing but there was no answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, does that Samuel guy really like Jihoon?” Ong asks, his phone placed between his shoulder and his ear as he opens his closet, preparing for New Year’s Eve with his family. He was on his phone with the gang, minus Jihoon and Daniel.

 

“Beats me.” Woojin answers, “Pretty sure he only idolized him. That guy's pretty devious too. He’d go along with Jihoon’s acts with no prior notice. I was always the victim of their prank.”

 

“Why does it feel like they’re gonna get together soon?” Daehwi asks.

 

“I kind of feel sorry for Daniel.” Guanlin adds. “He doesn’t know what he’s dealing with.”

 

They all silently agree.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel marches towards the Slytherin dungeon, his brows scrunched and his hand balled into a fist. Sure, they didn’t have any plans that day and sure, Daniel probably didn’t need to know where he was but didn’t they plan on sticking together?

 

Daniel was pretty sure that they’d stay in the tower where the fireworks would clearly be seen but now he’d even forgotten that it was just hours until new year.

 

Entering the dungeon, he calls out for Jihoon and when he received no answer, he walks further, already used to the dim lights to know where Jihoon’s room was located. A big, bold ‘J’carved on his door.

 

Knocking, he waits for the door to open. When it does, Jihoon’s eyes widen when he sees Daniel, “What’s up?” Jihoon asks him. Daniel halts in his step because what was he going to say. He came here with the purpose of asking him why he didn’t go to Daniel but then he remember that the latter had a room and they didn’t even promise each other anything.

 

“Uh, can I come in?” Daniel stutters out. And what the fuck? What was he going to do in Jihoon’s room?! Jihoon must’ve been thinking the same thing because he was looking at him funnily, with his big and amused eyes.

 

“Sure” Jihoon smiles, opening the door wide.

 

Daniel had been here a couple of times before but he still can’t get used to the amount of things Jihoon had in his room, with his white walls and accents of different colors scattered in the room, such as his mustard carpet down to his dark blue duvet then to his pink pillows.

 

Jihoon’s things were as colorful as his choice of words and Daniel wants to be painted in them.

 

He walks inside and notices the latter’s scattered books near the bed, “Sorry” he begins, “were you doing your homework?” he asks, almost regretting going there and disturbing the latter.

 

Jihoon looks at him wide eyed before he shifts his attention to the books Daniel was looking at, “Oh,” Jihoon starts, “I actually just finished. I wanted to do it now since I don’t want to rush.” He shrugs, “Don’t you have some homework too?”

 

Daniel furrows his brows and scowls, “I think I’m just going to copy off of jaehwan’s. I’m sure Minhyun helped him.”

 

Jihoon snorts, sitting down on the orange bean bag couch after taking his phone and gesturing for Daniel to sit next to him. Of course, Daniel wasn’t going to say no. Daniel sits down, automatically placing his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and the latter shifts his position to move closer.

 

“Woojin sent me a dumb video” Jihoon starts, his eyes scrunching and a smile on his lips. Daniel smiles at this, “Let me see.”

 

 

 

 

 

Aftter the nth time of watching Woojin’s dumbass self trip on flat ground, Daniel notices the notifications Jihoon had been receiving, his patience wearing thin.

 

“Samuel” Daniel mutters lowly, a pout on his lips.

 

“Hm?” Jihoon asks, not removing his gaze on the phone as he types something.

 

“I heard he likes you.” Daniel points out, Jihoon looks at him. “Who?”

 

“Samuel.”

 

Daniel doesn’t know if Jihoon was trying to contain his smile or looking at him as if he had asked a dumb questions—which was likely to happen. “Probably” He shrugs. Daniel scowls. “But I like you more.”

 

Daniel’s heart almost jumped out of his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Uh,” Daniel begins, “Wanna watch the.. uhm, the fireworks?” He cringes at how stupid his sentence was, he was sure his friends were going to laugh at him.

 

Jihoon tilts his head and smiles, “Sure, let me go get my things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut it in half because it was too long~ But for sure the next chapter will be the last (◕︵◕)
> 
> Diamond Edge Manila is today and i'm crYING!!!!
> 
> @eotteokeos


	7. Of fireworks and catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snorts
> 
>  
> 
> gryffindor: Daniel (3), woojin (2)  
> Hufflepuff: Minhyun (4), guanlin (1), jisung (5),  
> Ravenclaw: Daehwi (2), Jaehwan (3), jinyoung (2), Sungwoon (4)  
> slytherin: Jihoon (2), Ong (4)
> 
> I'm basing their age on their real age and years by high school in real life since in HP films they're basically a bunch of babies

Daniel looks at the chandelier that he was sure was mocking him, with its lights blinding him and its pointed ends all over the place, much like Daniel’s thoughts are. He sighs yet again, hearing the utensils in the kitchen where Jihoon was busy making food with, he had pushed Daniel on the couch because he was ‘a slob’ and that all he’d do was ‘mess up the kitchen’ when Daniel’s stomach had growled.

 

He was in a state of such frustration that he actually forgot to eat.

 

A miracle in itself.

 

“Are you okay with eggs and toast?” He hears Jihoon calls.

 

“Yes” He answers, “Thank you.”

 

Daniel lifts his hand up, rubbing at his eyes that were hurting from staring at the lights. “Are you good?” he gets startled when Jihoon asks him, removing his hand and taking the plate Jihoon was handing him.

 

“Just hungry.” Daniel gives him a smile and latter smiles back at him, Jihoon’s flushed face draining the frustration out of the former.

 

Jihoon takes a sit next to Daniel. The older leans back and raises his arm, placing it on Jihoon’s shoulder, the toast in one hand. He doesn’t notice the gaze Jihoon was sending him and gets surprised when the latter talks, “You know,” he starts, “I like your eyes too.”

 

Daniel stops eating and blinks, swallowing the food down before looking down at him, half of his face covered by his Green and silver scarf. “Yours are prettier” he admits, because even though Daniel was dumb in life—he was confident with his studies with the exemption of divination—and a little bit of a coward when it comes to Jihoon, he doesn’t have it in him to deny the truth. “It’s like—“

 

“Looking into the galaxy.” Jihoon finishes, chuckling. Daniel nods, a smile on his face. He places the toast down on the plate and removes the hair slightly covering Jihoon’s eyes. “you always say that.”

 

Daniel shrugs, “It’s true. There are some things you can’t deny in this world, one of which is how pretty your eyes are.”

 

Jihoon softly smiles at him. Damn, he really did love this guy. “Well, I guess that makes two of us.” He shrugs, “I like your eyes more.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

With a mug at hand, and the couch facing the open window, Jihoon and Daniel settled themselves at the couch after they had rearranged the common room so that the things blocking the window was clear.

 

With a blanket covering them, their thighs and shoulders touching, and the Christmas lights that were hanged by Minhyun their only source of lights, it was perfect and cozy.

 

Daniel takes a sip of the hot cocoa he’d made—which surprised the younger, of course—and looks at Jihoon from the side, a slight smile on his face as he looks at the window. “you’ve been doing that a lot.” Jihoon tells him, his eyes shifting their attention to Daniel and he could swear his breath stopped.

 

“Doing what?” Daniel asks, his eyes going over Jihoon’s features yet again, something that he will never tire off.

 

Jihoon chuckles, shaking his head.

 

He doesn’t explain anything and Daniel could feel his face heat up. Was jihoon aware, all this time, that he’d been staring— _ogling—_ at him? He does it so often that he could probably even draw Jihoon with his eyes closed, what the hell!

 

“You should have told me it was obvious” Daniel groans softly, covering his face, looking at Jihoon at the spaces between his fingers.

 

Jihoon laughs, his voice echoing off the walls of the dim room. “It’s okay. Everybody likes my face” He throws a wink at Daniel and the latter throws him a pillow, almost spilling his drink.

 

“You’re too cunning” Daniel scowls playfully, poking Jihoon by the rib after placing their mugs on the table. Jihoon laughs and pokes Daniel back. “But that’s okay too.” He pokes Jihoon again, eliciting another fit of laughter as the younger tries to shy away from Daniel’s attacks.

 

Before Jihoon could take revenge, they both get startled at the first explosion of the fireworks, their gaze shifting towards the window, smiles on their faces as the first explosion was a Hogwart’s seal followed by four explosions—four of the houses drawn on the skies with their indicating colors.

 

The fireworks continued, stopping for some minutes and letting the stars peak through before starting another round of explosions. Daniel doesn’t know when he’d shifted his gaze from the display to Jihoon who was busy taking a sip from his mug and looking at the fireworks display.

 

The corners of Jihoon’s mouth were turned up, and his cheeks had their usual flushed—pink and all. His eyes reflected so much of the fireworks, of _the stars_ that Daniel knew he could forever be lost in. The dim lights didn’t take away how dazzling Jihoon was, and all the things that they’ve been doing flashes before Daniel all at once, drowning him with thoughts only of Jihoon.

 

“I love you.” Daniel says, startling himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Realization dawned on him a little too late and he only noticed it when Jihoon looks at him with wide, startled eyes and he can’t stop, he _doesn’t_ stop.

 

“I love you.” He says yet again, “I love everything about you. I love your cheeks and how they’re constantly flushed, how you scrunch your brows when you’re concentrating, how you’d pout when the others would tease you, how you’d step down so others can take the light, how you’d look at everything with such amazement... And… _And_ how your eyes look like pools of stars, willing me to drown in them.” Daniel says in one breath, his ears ringing and his face red from the heat and the embarrassment of baring his feelings yet he doesn’t remove his gaze away from Jihoon.

 

“Everyone kept telling me to confess but I didn’t know _how_ , didn’t know where to start, didn’t know how I could express my feelings to you because frankly, words aren’t enough to describe just how much I love you. You make my bad days better just by being there, you make my insecurities go away with just a touch of a hand and, heck, your mere presence makes me feel safe.” Daniel lightly shakes his head, chuckling. He was so in love. “I’d list everything I love about you but I’m afraid it’d take a lifetime.” Daniel looks elsewhere before looking down, suddenly exhausted.

 

He did it.

 

Daniel confessed.

 

It felt like the world’s been lifted off his back and he could breathe again. He had wanted to tell Jihoon that for so long but he couldn’t formulate it properly because every minute he’d spend with Jihoon, he finds new reasons to love him and he’s back to this ball of mess that doesn’t know where to begin.

 

But he did it.

 

Now, the only thing left is for Jihoon to talk or move or do _anything_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon blinks, he was shocked at Daniel’s confession. Something of which he’d always thought of but never this much, never this… this clumsy and all over the place. Never this heart wrenching and good, never this wonderful.

 

He looks at Daniel, his head down and his face and ears flushed before he puts his mug down, facing the latter, the latter flinching from the action. “Hey,” Jihoon starts, the latter flinches again at his voice. He lifts Daniel’s head up by the hand, the older still refusing to look at him in the eye.

 

“Pretty unfair that I looked at you through your confession and you wouldn’t even spare me a glance.” Jihoon chuckles and Daniel’s eyes widen and looks at him.

 

“I thought it’d take you a lifetime to confess” Jihoon chuckles, the other softly groaning “Never thought it’d be this random. Nevertheless, it’s cute and it’s you.”

 

He rubs circles at Daniel’s cheeks, the latter’s hand swiping the hair that was covering his eyes. He’d have to trim his fringe. “I love you too.” Jihoon finally says, “I’d been wanting to tell you that for a while now.” He smiles at the latter. “I love how you smile at everything, how you’re willing to risk yourself for your friends, how you’re so innocent.” He brushes the stray hair away from Daniel’s face “you lack self-confidence, and you’re pushed around by people telling you what to do but I love you all the more.” Daniel wraps a hand around Jihoon’s waist, a smile on his face.

 

“You light up the room when you smile, Daniel. And I want you to know that your flaws are your perfections. I know I’m never good at this feelings and stuff but I just…” Jihoon bites his lips, “I just want you to know I love you so much more that you can imagine.” And jihoon does, he’d thought all along that it was a phase, but then one day he woke up with the thought of Daniel and everything seemed perfect.

 

Daniel smiles at him softly, his free hand reaching up to Jihoon’s cheeks, the fireworks long forgotten. He stares at Jihoon’s face, tracing every inch of it again before he settles on his lips, Jihoon looking at him through his lashes.

 

Daniel smiles before slowly, _slowly_ , he leans in.

 

Jihoon closes his eyes.

 

Daniel kisses him again and again, the first few were soft and full of love and Jihoon responded equally. After which, two kisses turned to more, each was more intense than the last. The older wraps his arms around him and pulled Jihoon against him. His heart racing wildly as he felt Jihoon press against him.

 

It was just like what he had imagined it to be, only so much more. Daniel had kissed a bunch of girls and guys in his life but never like this, never this powerful and never this _perfect_. It was soft, and Jihoon’s fit perfectly against his.

 

He backs away after a few minutes, his eyes slowly opening, his lips red and swollen as he places his forehead against Jihoon’s, the latter’s eyes still closed. They’re both breathless. “I love you so much.” He whispers.

 

Jihoon opens his eyes, his lips pulled back into a smile and his eyes twinkling. “I love you too. Very much.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god!” Woojin screeched as he makes his way to the common room of the Gryffindor tower, stopping in his tracks with his friends in tow as they carry their luggage by hand, panting from the flight of stairs they walked up to. They had made plans to go back 2 days earlier than planned so as they could help their two dumb friends out but what they see on the couch was something they didn’t think would happen for the next 7 years or so.

 

Jihoon rubs the sleep off his eyes, waking up from all the commotion before lifting his head up from Daniel’s chest who was still sleeping despite all the ruckus. “Hmm?” he asks, prying one eye open. “You’re back early.” He croaks out, stretching his arm before bringing it back down to hug Daniel.

 

“Uhh,” Jaehwan starts, his face scandalized as he looks at the scene unfolding before him “I don’t think that’s the problem here.” He raises his brow and gestures towards their position, ignoring Ong who was too busy taking pictures.

 

They were only so thankful that the two of them were fully dressed.

 

Jihoon sighs, groaning at himself before pushing himself up from his position, falling back down when Daniel tugs at his waist, throwing a leg over his body and tightening his hold. “Still sleepy” He grumbles.

 

“Cover your damn eyes.” Minhyun hisses at Daehwi as he proceeds to cover Guanlin’s eyes who was looking at the pair all too entertained, and Jisung covers Jinyoung’s, mumbling something along the lines of ‘horny bunch’ and ‘perverted duo’

 

Jihoon taps on Daniel’s chest. “Wake up.” He starts, his voice soft.

 

Daniel groans again and mumbles something, Jihoon ignoring the scoffs and snickers they receive before tapping the latter again, a smile on his face. “Come on” When he receives no reply, Jihoon proceeds to slightly shake his body and reluctantly, Daniel pries one eye open and is greeted with Jihoon’s smile only to be ruined by someone smacking his forehead.

 

“What the fu—?” He curses, glaring at what or whoever that was when he comes face to face with Ong who has his brows up. “Care to explain?” the latter asks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” Sungwoon starts, “So you mean to tell us is that you guys are together now?” he asks, Daniel nodding.

 

Jihoon was too busy eating the pancakes Jisung had made and talking to Woojin and the rest of the minors. He was pretty sure he heard the guy asking if Daniel was any good. He doesn’t even want to know what the _good_ thing they were talking about what with his friends glowering at him.

 

“And you didn’t care to tell us?” Minhyun asks, offended. “We practically had to listen to you gushing over Jihoon for the past months and you didn’t even _care_ to text or call us?”

 

Daniel cringes at this, looking at Jihoon for help and the latter ignores him. This was all him. Jihoon had actually told him to tell their friends but he keeps getting _distracted_ that it always ends up being forgotten “Uh,” he starts, “I... Uhm… Forgot?”

 

“Forg—” Ong accuses, “Forgot?! Now that you’re together you’re suddenly forgetting about us?!” To be honest, they really just wanted to tease the two, although it was clearly only working on Daniel because frankly, Jihoon really doesn’t give a shit. Also, because Jisung was too busy babying him that they all decided to pick on the poor guy instead.

 

“So, who confessed?” Jaehwan interjects. “Bet it’s Jihoon, huh.” He wiggles his brows at the latter and Daniel scowls at him, why do they have friends who wanted to know every bit of information?!

 

And Jihoon was still not looking at him!

 

“I did.” Daniel answers, giving in. There’s no way he can keep a secret from his friends.

 

“ _You_ did?!” Guanlin questions, his eyes wide. Daniel should have been insulted at how accusing the tone was but then again, he guesses he _did_ take a long time.

 

“And when was this exactly?” Jisung asks, the plates of pancakes hovering towards the table, he sees the younger ones each taking a piece or two, the others ignoring it as they continue to interrogate him.

 

Daniel looks at the ground, tugging away his scarlet and gold scarf because the room was suddenly too hot. _Fuck_. “Uh,” he stutters out, “last week?” he ends it with a question and a little smile, hoping it’ll help.

 

It didn’t.

 

They all whip their heads at his direction so hard and so fast that he takes a step back, getting startled as nearly-headless nick floats past him.

 

“Last fucking week?!”

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“You _forgot_ us for a _week_?!”

 

Daniel cringes. He knew he should’ve listened to Jihoon when he’d told him they should tell their friends but… but Jihoon was just too distracting and Daniel has no control.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Daniel wails from being hit and nagged at by their friends, Jihoon finishes his first batch of pancakes after replying to Samuel who sent him a message yesterday night saying ‘please don’t fucking make out in the kitchen. I’m going to bleach my eyes’ and decides to help his boyfriend out.

 

Probably.

 

“Okay,” Jihoon finally speaks up and Daniel rejoices, lifting his head up from the plate and gaining the attention of his friends.

 

“We were _busy_.” He emphasizes. “You know, _catching_ up and all. I mean, you know it took us” he stops, “it took Daniel _months_ ” He takes another batch of pancakes, his pink sweater very slightly slipping off on one side of his shoulder, revealing his right collar bone and his neck and he hears gasps.

 

Daniel knew then that he was going to die.

 

The amount of red, and pinkish marks dancing on Jihoon’s skin was definitely not by insect bites and he has no excuse. Specially the one on his collar which had turned a slightly bluish-purple color.

 

 _Bloody fuck **.** _ Daniel was dying tonight.

 

He tips his head to the side before he walks away after noticing their reaction, their eyes directed on the side of Jihoon’s neck and their eyes widening as he trudges towards the common room with his plate in one hand and his mug of tea with the other.

 

“You animal!” He heard Jinyoung screams.

 

“Was that a--?!” Daehwi accuses, stopping midsentence.

 

“What have you done?!” Minhyun’s voice echoes off the wall.

 

“You better not have done it in the fucking couch!” Ong followed.

 

“Is that a—Oh my god, it’s a fucking hickey! Kang Daniel has a fucking hickey too!” Jisung bellowed, pulling on Daniel’s white shirt as the latter struggles to keep his clothes on, why did he even remove his fucking scarf?! The blotches of red trailing down from his neck to his pelvis ignites another set of screams from his friends.

 

“Park Jihoon, what have you done to our innocent Daniel?!” Sungwoo screams.

 

Jihoon sits on the couch with his pancake, taking a sip from it and chuckles as he hears Daniel’s pitiful screams.

 

_Ahh, how he adored his friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope i didn't disappoint you with the ending! I actually feel pretty satisfied about it lolol (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Also, i posted a preview of this on my twitter so for those who saw it, yay for youuu! (▰˘◡˘▰) I was actually going to post it on sunday but then the connection was too shitty.. ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ
> 
> I'm taking a break till Oct 30 in writing since i really have to focus on my studies for the board exam~ but i assure you i already have a gist of what my ongwink and nielwink will be about~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> @eotteokeos


End file.
